


ZeRoyalChaos: Family Edition

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Derp Crew - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: I wanted to make a one-shot about ZeRoyalChoas with their son James Anthony. These are just little snippets of their lives with James as he grows up





	1. Welcome James Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have started another book for some odd reason knowing I have 2 other books I need to complete. Well, this also contains Mpreg, Just a little in the beginning though. This is about ZeRoyalChaos with a child in their life. I needed to start this book there isn't a lot of this pairing in the Fanfiction community so I shall contribute! I know I put H2oVanoss in the tag because they will be in it but they will be background characters. I want this to be center with the derp crew. Some chapters will have H2oVanoss as a focus but not the whole story.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this series.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Zeroyalchaos
> 
> Galty
> 
> Tohex
> 
> Characters:
> 
> ZeRoyalViking
> 
> ChilledChaos
> 
> James Anthony
> 
> Galm
> 
> Smarty
> 
> Tom
> 
> Aphex
> 
> With all that said let's begin this series! I also have an important note at the end if anyone could help me with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

~~~

Nurses and Doctors walked through the hallway where Chilled was pacing. With his hands behind his back and a nervous look, he glanced at the room where Ze was. Hearing the grunts and groans from his lover as he delivers their son worried the soon-to-be-father. They were in bed before their son was about to come into the world. " Chilled it's time, " weakly smiled Ze with a hand rubbing his belly. Chilled shoot out of bed running around their room gathering clothes for himself and Ze. Calling the hospital registering Ze while helping his lover downstairs was a difficult task to stay calm, but he managed it. Helping Ze through his breathing exercise as he talked on the phone he grabbed the bag close to the door with extra clothes and slippers. " Thank you so much! " yelled Chilled tossing his phone on the couch grabbing the bag to take to the car. " Come on babe time to meet our son, " grinned Chilled helping Ze to the passenger side of the car setting the bag behind him.

With all the excitement for meeting his son, he jumped into the car kissed a giggling Ze on his cheek backing out of their driveway rushing to the hospital. He called his other friends announcing Ze's going into labor. " Well it's about time, " yawned Galm moving away from the phone to tell Smarty. " OH SHIT! WE HAVE TO GO! " yelled Smarty through the phone. " We'll meet you there, " Galm sighed as he calmed his lover down hanging up on Chilled. " Well they sound excited, " laughed Ze gripping the side of the passenger door. " Almost there baby, " promised Chilled calling Tom and Aphex. " APHEX WE HAVE TO GO. YOUR TWIN IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO THE ZEROYALCHAOS FAMILY! " yelled Tom on the phone with Aphex's calm voice flows through. " Screaming isn't going to help you know! " shouted the man saying a quick goodbye to Chilled hanging up. " I would think Aphex would be the one screaming, not Tom? " thought Chilled out loud earning a giggle from the groaning man beside him.

" We're here, " panted Ze throwing up the door thanking Chilled for the assistance to the wheelchair with a nurse standing behind it. " We'll take it from here, " smiled the Nurse rolling a panting Ze in the hospital. A loud scream broke Chilled out of his flashback when the door opened slightly viewing a sweating Ze panting with two nurses cooing encouragement. Ze caught his eye before the door closed again with a weak smile baring his teeth as he pushed again from the command of a nurse. " HEY MAN! " screamed in his ear startled Chilled jumping away. He heard laughter as a hand gripped him on his shoulder. " Damn never knew you were this skittish, " smiled Tom pulling his hand back to his side. Chilled coughed straightening his posture looking over Tom's shoulder. Galm and Smarty were holding hands with a wave and Aphex holding his stomach laughing at Chilled's nervous state. " He's such an asshole but you just gotta love him, " thought Chilled with a smile.

" Sorry I'm just excited and nervous at the same time, " mumbled Chilled looking back at the loud door. " Everyone goes through that same state. Just be calm, " said Tom giving Chilled a sincere smile. " I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ANTHONY YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME FOR A FUCKING YEAR! YOU HEAR ME! " shouted Ze through the door with a scream following. " Welcome to fatherhood, " piped Smarty letting go of Galm's hand to clap for Chilled. " Congratulations! " cheered Aphex joining in with Smarty. " Your lovers are assholes, " groaned Chilled sliding his hands down his face. Galm walked next to Tom patting Chilled on the back. " We know, " nodded Tom. " Family for Steven, " said the gentle voice of one of the nurses. Smarty and Aphex stopped clapping joining their lovers and Chilled. " How is he? Are they both going to be fine? Is the baby healthy? " rambled Chilled silencing himself when the nurse smiled with a nod. " Yes to all three of those questions. Just before you go in Steven is still kinda drowsy from the pushing and the epidural. " smiled the nurse moving from the room letting the group of friends in closing the door behind them.

Ze laid on the bed with a lump on his chest and three chairs in the room. They walked in the room silently sitting in the chairs. Chilled sat in the chair close to the bed intertwining his hands with Ze. Galm sat in the chair close to the window with Smarty his lap. Tom sat in the last chair by the wall with Apex in his lap vertically. " You did so good baby, " cooed Chilled kissing Ze's sweaty face. The tired man smiled leaning his head back kissing Chilled's lips. " Thank you. Wasn't easy, but he came into the world healthy. " moving back the top of the blanket revealing a tuft of Brown hair and Hazel eyes. " Guys meet James Anthony, " cooed Ze caressing a finger across a chubby cheek. James grabbed the finger putting it in his mouth gazing up at Ze. " Someone is hungry. I think Daddy wants to feed his boy, " smiled Ze looking at Chilled. " You bet I can Momma, " Chilled nodded his head placing his hands where Ze tells him to sit back down in the chair. Ze handed Chilled the bottle with milk in it. " Unbutton your shirt for more contact and bond, " said Ze asking Smarty and Aphex to help him change into his clothes in the bag. Doing what Ze said he unbutton his shirt carefully snuggling James close to his chest feeling an internal bond start to mend. Galm and Tom went by Chilled's side as they looked over his shoulder to see James suckling from his bottle.

" He has your eyes, " commented Tom smiling when James cried as Chilled put the empty bottle next to him on the table. " Ze's hair, " hummed Galm helping the tired man back into the bed. Chilled grabbed the pacifier brushing it against James' lips. James took the pacifier in his mouth blinking his eyes shut. " Is he sleep again? " asked Ze looking over at his family. Chilled nodded handing James back to Ze. " Do you guys want to hold him? " asked Ze with a smile. Apex and Smarty raised their hand as high as they could. " Let Aphex go then we'll go, " said Galm putting his lover's hand down. Aphex walked to the bed with Tom behind holding out his hands. Ze placed Aphex's hands around James as Tom came behind his lover wrapping his hands around Aphex's waist. " He's so small and cute, " cooed Aphex laying his head on Tom's shoulder. " How else do you expect him to be? " asked Tom earning a side glance from Aphex. Galm took the newborn from the pair just in case something happened. He placed the baby in Smarty's hands standing close to monitor his lover. About time the baby got passed back to the parents James opened his eyes with his mouth smacking. " He's hungry again? " asked Chilled as Ze grabbed another bottle. " Welcome to parenthood Chilly Willy, " giggled Ze feeding their son the bottle.

~~~


	2. Welcome James Anthony PT.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning or Night! It's currently nighttime here as I give you guys this late Valentine's Day update <3
> 
> Another update I see? Why yes, yes it is!
> 
> In this chapter, we will see two newcomers!
> 
> I have no notes or announcements, so without further ado
> 
> Enjoy~!

~~~

Ze smiled looking down at his son grinning wide when his eyes opened. “ Look at those shiny Hazel eyes, “ cooed Ze bending down nuzzling his nose with James. The baby started raising his chubby arm grabbing a hold of Ze’s nose. Ze giggled playfully nipping at James's arm earning a gummy smile from the baby. The others left to go get food while Chilled went home to get a few things. “ I forgot to tell Delirious! “ thought Ze squeaking when his door was slammed open with Delirious grinning from ear to ear and Vanoss behind him with a Teddy Bear in hand. “ Speak of the devil and he will arrive, “ laughed Ze with a smile adjusting himself on the bed. “ Who’s this little guy, “ asked Vanoss setting the bear beside Ze’s hospital bed catching the attention of James. “ Morning to you guys too. This is James Anthony, “ introduced Ze moving the blanket away from the baby’s face to show the tuft of Brown hair. “ He looks like a split image of you and Chilled, “ cooed Delirious scooting a chair close to the bed holding out his arms.

“ You sure you can trust him? “ joked Vanoss walking around the bed to give a sweet kiss on the lips to his pouting boyfriend. “ If I can trust Galm to sit beside Smarty with the baby with supervision, then I can trust Delirious with your supervision, “ answered Ze passing his baby boy to Delirious. Vanoss adjusted James in his lover’s arm smiling when his smaller lover fell deeply in love with the baby. “ Where are they anyway? “ asked Delirious looking up from James with an eyebrow raised at Ze. “ Getting food. Chilled went to the house to get some things, “ sighed Ze pushing the blanket from his form scooting to the edge. “ Do you need help? “ asked Vanoss looking at his friend with concern. “ Just stretching, “ smiled Ze raising his arms above his head with a groan. The hospital dress opening a little showing smooth skin. “ Feels so good to hear the pop of bones from laying in the same position for 2 days, “ grunted Ze getting startled from his door slamming open again. “ What is with people slamming open my door? “ asked Ze watching his lover and friends file in the room with bags in their hands.

“ Dramatic effect, “ said Aphex with jazz hands laughing when Ze rolled his eyes. “ I wanted to hold the baby again, “ whined Smarty at Delirious’s side with a pout on his face as the latter smugly grinned. “ He’s my baby, for now, ~ “ teased Delirious lifting a finger for James to grasp. “ Hey, guys! I forgot to call you, “ sheepishly said Chilled setting the bags beside the bed rubbing the back of his neck. “ It’s fine. Delirious wanted to come up here as soon as possible, “ said Vanoss greeting the other men in the room. James tiny hands gathered around the finger guiding it to his mouth looking between the three to see who’s going to feed him. “ He’s my baby now, “ smiled Chilled taking his son out of his friend’s hand walking to the desk with already made bottles. “ I want him afterward, “ commented Aphex waving his hands dismissively at the other two protesting. “ I got your organic egg sandwich and some water, “ said Galm holding the items patiently waiting for Ze to get adjusted.

“ Thank you, “ said Ze taking his meal in his hands sitting crisscrossed on the bed. Tom and Aphex had McDonald’s sharing a large fry together, Galm and Smarty went to Taco Bell, and Chilled went to Wendy’s. The group talked as they ate and shared food with Vanoss and Delirious just in case they were hungry. “ That hit the spot, “ happily sighed Ze laying back rubbing his stomach with a dopey smile on his face. He watched his small family pace around the room. Chilled currently has James cradled in front of his shoulders patting his back gently. His blanket is on the opposite side of Chilled’s shoulder. “ Does that feel better now buddy? “ asked Chilled cleaning the excess off the side of James’s mouth earning a gummy smile. Chilled turned to his lover smiling walking to the bed. “ James requires his mother, “ said Chilled placing their baby in Ze’s waiting arms. Chilled sat on the side of the bed cuddled behind Ze looking over his lover’s shoulder.

“ Did you give Daddy a smile like you did me? “ cooed Ze smiling when James’s smile got bigger. “ I need to take a picture, “ whispered Delirious fishing out his phone tip-toeing in front of the bed. He pulled up the camera app sticking his tongue out on the side in concentration to take the picture of the small family. “ Got it! “ cheered Delirious looking from his camera to the couple and their child on the bed confused. “ What did you get? “ asked Ze with a cock of his head to the side. “ You were such in a family mode that Delirious got a picture of you guys, “ said Vanoss with the nods of their friends. “ Let me see, “ said Aphex with Smarty right behind him looking over Delirious’s shoulders. “ That’s so cute! “ squealed Smarty clutching to Delirious’s shoulder. “ Looks like a family portrait that can be hanged on the wall, “ commented Aphex with a smile. On the bed Chilled and Ze were looking down at James with bright smiles on their faces. James was giving a big gummy grin to his parents with shiny Hazel eyes.

Delirious sends his phone around for the others to see. “ That’s a good one, “ said Tom with a nod. “ It’s hard to tell which one he looks like the most, but it’s always nice to have another Anthony in the group, “ nodded Galm with a thumb raised. Chilled returned the thumb kissing Ze on the cheek when his lover rolled his eyes. James laughed at his parents' antics with a wider gummy smile wrapping everyone in the room with his tiny chubby finger with praised coos.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Leave a vote and a comment too!
> 
> Seriously guys, Where are my commenters at anymore?! I miss you guys ;-;
> 
> Leave a comment or 2!
> 
> No flames or negativity though. They will be removed :D
> 
> Words: 1161
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! It was so cute to write especially little James. The important note I was talking about in the beginning was what is Chilled's last name? I didn't want to put a random last name for James.
> 
> Leave a comment, vote, and always be nice to others in the comments!
> 
> Words: 1500
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


End file.
